Christopher Nowinski
Nowinski was one of the three finalists on WWE's first series of Tough Enough, which Maven Huffman won. On June 10, 2002 episode of Raw, Nowinski debuted in WWE, helping William Regal beat Bradshaw in a European Championship match. Nowinski would have a short-lived alliance with Regal, defeating Spike Dudley in his debut match the following week with Regal in his corner. Nowinski would team with Regal on June 24 episode of Raw, defeating Bradshaw and Dudley. Nowinski would continue to feud with Bradshaw over the next few weeks, with their feud ending on July 8 episode of Raw, where Nowinski teamed with Jackie Gayda in a losing effort against Bradshaw and Trish Stratus. Nowinski would feud with The Dudleys (Bubba Ray Dudley and Spike Dudley) through the summer. Nowinski would enter a feud with Tommy Dreamer on September 9 episode of Raw, where Nowinski would defeat Dreamer. A week later, Dreamer would attack Nowinski in a classroom. Their feud would end on October 14 episode of Raw, where Nowinski was once again successful in defeating Dreamer. Over the next few weeks, Nowinski would get victories over Jeff Hardy and Booker T before starting a feud with his former Tough Enough trainer, Al Snow. After defeating Snow in two consecutive weeks, Maven would begin to help Snow against Nowinski. On November 25 episode of Raw, Nowinski went against Maven in a match that ended in a no contest. Nowinski would team with D'Lo Brown, where they would defeat Snow and Maven on two occasions. Nowinski would then continue his feud with Maven into 2003, where Test would align himself with Maven for a few weeks, successfully defeating Nowinski and Brown on January 13, 2003 episode of Raw. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Nowinski would participate in the Royal Rumble match itself as the number three entrant, where he was eliminated by Rey Mysterio. On January 26 episode of Raw, Nowinski would interrupt a match between John Morrison and Matt Cappotelli, the winners of the third season of Tough Enough, telling them to stop rubbing their victory in his face. Nowinski would then be chased through the crowd by Tommy Dreamer. On March 31 episode of Raw, Nowinski would begin a feud with Scott Steiner in a losing effort. The feud come to an end on 12 May episode of Raw, where Nowinski teamed with La Résistance (Rene Dupree and Sylvain Grenier) in a losing effort against Steiner, Test and Goldust. On 26 May episode of Raw, Nowinski would align himself with Thuggin' And Buggin' Enterprises, an African American wrestling stable consisting of Rodney Mack, Jazz and their manager Theodore Long. At Insurrection, Nowinski would team with Mack and Long in a losing effort against The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley, Devon Dudley and Spike Dudley). At Bad Blood, Nowinski and Mack would defeat The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and Devon). Nowinski would wrestle his final match with WWE, due to him suffering with post-concussion syndrome, on June 23 episode of Raw, in a losing effort against Maven. On December 12, 2005 episode of Raw, Nowinski returned to the WWE, telling Vince McMahon that he should make the new General Manager of Raw a "Harvard Graduate", referring to himself. Category:Current Alumni Category:WWE Hardcore Champions